


Less Than Endearing

by notaverse



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Endearments, M/M, uke!Jin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaverse/pseuds/notaverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kame's attempt to give Jin a private performance of 'Into Mine' doesn't go according to plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Than Endearing

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Less Than Endearing  
>  **Fandom:** KAT-TUN  
>  **Pairing:** Kame x Jin  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Genre:** Fluff, humour  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, damnit.
> 
> Drabble based on the prompt "serious fic with the words "Honey", "Sweetie", or "Darling" (or all three!) as terms of endearment" at [THE AKAME MASS COMMENT FICCY THING REDUX! (#1)](http://tinybars.livejournal.com/17787.html) over at tinybars's LJ.

Jin knew Kame enjoyed performing in Dream Boys, how he loved having every eye in the audience follow him as he sang and danced his way through the show. Kame-on-the-stage was a very different creature from the dorky, baseball-loving guy with the full-body laugh and a fringe fountain, and Jin liked them both very much.

Sometimes, Kame-on-the-stage made a guest appearance in the bedroom, and when that happened, Jin just had to sit back, applaud in the right places, and be a properly appreciative audience member.

Kame wasn't wearing much - just a pair of faded jeans so tight Jin could only dream of being able to fit into them, and a long white shirt, unbuttoned, already falling off his shoulders. Every movement, every muscle, every damned thing Kame possessed was on display, taut under fabric, outlined in blue and white.

And Kame wasn't shy about showing it off, any of it. Not when he had Jin perched on the edge of his bed, waiting impatiently for Kame to start the show and willing to do absolutely anything to hurry it along. Jin wasn't good at being patient.

Kame knew that.

Dream Boys oozed sex appeal. Everyone knew boxing was just an excuse for Kame, Koki and a bunch of Juniors to get shirtless and sweaty and send audience pulses racing so they'd buy more merchandise. It worked every time. So Kame's dance movements got steadily more seductive, all hips and heels and a flick of the wrist that seemed to say, "Don't you want my hands on you?", and Jin would slouch down low under his baseball cap and imagine going backstage after the show to see if Kame had any energy left. He always did.

The Showtime segment alone was worth sitting through Koki's ridiculous death scene, but from the musical itself, Jin was particularly fond of Kame's 'Into Mine' solo.

Kame knew that, too.

He had neither the costume nor the back-up dancers - not that Jin could've squeezed them all into his apartment - but he had the moves down cold and he knew the song like he'd written it himself. Hips went one way, hands the other, one trailing down over his waistband and inner thigh as he began to sing.

 _"Sexy Honey, do you want to dance with me?"_

Try as he might, Jin couldn't stop himself from laughing. With the music and dancers, under the hot stage lights, the song seemed perfectly natural. (As natural as anything Johnny's-related could possibly be, anyway.) In Jin's bedroom, with Kame singing an acapella version of what was supposed to be the raunchiest song in the entire show, it was another story entirely.

"Honey?" he spluttered through his giggles. "Since when do you call me 'Honey'?"

Kame stopped singing and frowned, freezing mid-crotch grab. "I don't hear you arguing about the 'sexy' part," he said.

Jin smirked. "That goes without saying."

"What's wrong with 'Honey'? It's no worse than the time you asked me to dress up as Chocolate Misu and call you 'Darling', is it?"

"I don't remember asking you to dress up like a dominatrix..."

"Oops." Kame grinned apologetically. "That might've been my imagination."

The thought of Kame wielding Chocolate's garotte made Jin's blood run cold; he wrapped his hands protectively around his throat. "I'm not *that* M, thanks."

"That's not what Ueda says." Kame let the shirt slip completely to the floor, seeing as how it was most of the way there already. "I hope you realise you've completely ruined all my plans by laughing."

"I have?"

"Yeah." Kame pulled Jin up from the bed, but only so he could back him into a wall, trapping him between an occasional wannabe rock-star and a hard place. "Take responsibility and make it up to me."

It wasn't that Jin avoided responsibility - on the contrary, when it came down to the important things in life, he was the first person to step up. It was the small, frivolous things where he got lazy, figured it was someone else's turn.

But with Kame's hips pressing into his like he was trying to push Jin right through the wall, and Kame's hands leaving light, teasing trails down his arms, Jin wouldn't have traded turns with anyone in the world.

"I might be able to live with 'Honey'," he said, "but try calling me 'Snookums' and I'm telling MatsuJun you said his wardrobe's out of date."

Kame's mirth was muffled by Jin's shirt, but when he emerged, it was clear he was about ten breathless seconds away from his hop-step-clap laugh. "Where did you hear that one?"

"When I was in LA I had this neighbour - uh, little more to the left, yeah, that's it - who used to bring me food sometimes when she'd been baking, and she - not the collarbone, not the collarbone - she called everyone things like 'Snookums' and 'Sweetie'. She was really nice."

"I can be really nice too," Kame murmured in Jin's ear. "Want me to show you...Sweetie?"

Jin knew it was a bad idea to encourage Kame, but he couldn't all very well tell him he wasn't really into sappy English terms of endearment. Not when Kame's hands were in a position to do a lot of damage to parts of Jin he'd rather not lose.

"Depends," he said at last. "Will you bake me muffins?"


End file.
